


Safe and Sound

by philindaisy



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindaisy/pseuds/philindaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samiel + nightmare - requested by Zoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

Sam’s eyes flew open, panic setting heavily on her chest as she tried to breathe. It was dark, nearly three in the morning according to the clock on the bedside table, and the light of the moon spilled dimly through a small gap in the curtains.

That night, Helena’s curse had been in the back of her mind as she fell asleep. She had been through enough, more than enough; losing her daughter, believing she lost her son, his battle with cancer, and losing the love of her life at the top of that long list. What else could happen to her?

But as she closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness, she heard a familiar scream. A sob followed the scream, accompanied by the words, “Mommy, help me.”

Danny.

Sam wanted to run to him, to pull herself out of bed and run to her son but she couldn’t. Something was stopping her. She fought back against nothing, trying to get to her crying little boy but it was impossible. He kept screaming and she kept fighting, but the only thing that changed was Helena’s face appearing beside her, her cold voice trailing through the air and leaving a chill up Sam’s spine. 

“You can’t save him.”

And with a flash, her son was in front of her, the blue eyes that matched his father’s, now cold and distant. The three year old ignored Sam’s pleas to come to her, to just run into her arms, but immediately obeyed the older woman’s command.

“Helena, you can’t have him, you can’t take my son,” she begged, watching Helena take his small hand in her own. With a wicked grin, they were gone and Sam was sitting up in bed.

Without taking time to consider her reaction, she rushed down the dark hall of the penthouse and up to Danny’s bedroom door. It was just a dream, she thought, but crossed her mind that If she opened it, it might be true. He may not be there, asleep where she had tucked him in earlier that night. She couldn’t lose him, not again. Sam took a breath, slowly opening the door.

The little boy lay calmly in his bed, eyes closed, blond hair standing in every direction as he clutched the bear that had once been his Aunt Molly’s. He was breathing, Sam assessed as she knelt down next to her son’s face. He was safe. Helena hadn’t touched him, she wasn’t near him. Helena was dead. 

She rested her forehead against his, sighing in relief. 

“I’m never gonna let Helena, or anyone for that matter, hurt you, buddy. Okay? Never,” she whispered, lightly brushing a piece of standing hair behind his ear. She kissed his forehead and took comfort in the sound of his breathing, “I love you so much.”


End file.
